Chica podrida Romance grotesco
by Aiiri
Summary: songfic basado en la cancion de miku rotten girl grotesque romance donde miku esta obsesionada por un amor ¿que serias capaz de hacer por una obsecion?


_**wolas este no es mi primer fic pero es el primero que publico ^^ espero q les guste si les gusta dejen reviews y si no mandenme al diablo y tirenme tomates pero q no sean tan duros porque me puede dar una contucion cranial ^^ disfrutenlo la cancion es muy buena (para mi gusto nose ustedes) y tenganme compacion U.U**_

* * *

_**¿He nacido para enamorarme de ti?**_

Dentro de una habitación cerrada se encontraba una chica de coletas y de pelo color cyan, tenía aproximadamente 16 años. Era una chica muy linda pero con un defecto tenia una obsesión con un amor que no le correspondía, su habitación esteba repleta de fotografías de él, ella lo amaba enfermizamente.

_**A través de esta fina pared murmullo en soledad, ámame **_

Miku caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela tranquilamente hasta que tropieza con una chica rubia

-mooo rin-chan cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos de la escuela-decía miku recogiendo sus cosas

-lo que pasa es que rin es un poco lenta-dijo len que estaba detrás de rin

-len yo no molestes tsk! esta cosa de tener hermanos-le respondió rin mientras ayudaba a miku a recoger sus cosas –are? ne miku porque tienes tantas fotos de kaito-sempai?-le preguntó la chica sosteniendo una de ellas

-buenooo esque me…me gusta-dijo un poco nerviosa

-enserio! A len también le gusta ^^

-O////O q-que! A mi no me gusta rin no digas tonterías!¬ ///¬ -le reclamo len

-rin-chan no molestes a tu hermano

-ne miku que acaso este no es un listado de las chicas con las que ha salido kaito-sempai?

-s-si

-que raro que no este len

-que ya le pares además kaito-sempai ya tiene novia U.U

-y-y ¿quien es?, ¿como se llama?, ¿va en la misma clase que el?-pregunto preocupada miku

-solo sé que va en la clase del lado

-ya veo arigatou me tengo que ir-y miku se fue casi corriendo del lugar

_**Me mantengo recolectando toda información relacionada **_

_**con tu vida amorosa**_

Miku se encontraba en su habitación apreciando una fotografía de kaito y de vez en cuando veía por la ventana la casa de su amado ella tenia la suerte de ser su vecina

-mi kai no puedes tener otra novia yo soy la única que debes tener

_**Desde mi habitación cerrada**_

_**Desdaría poder tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cara, mi amor **_

Pero algo inquieto la serenidad de miku una chica de pelo rosado estaba siendo recibida por kaito en el umbral de su casa

-ya veo tienes una invitada de seguro te debes molestar en atenderla…..talvez ella sea esa supuesta novia que tienes-eso hizo que el corazón de miku se agitara-es muy bella pero que lastima que no durara mucho

_**Oh mi…..oh mi. ¿Tú tienes una invitada?**_

_**¡Que hermosa chica es ella!**_

-descuida haré que ella no te de molestias nunca mas porque después de todo yo soy la única que te puede amar-y miku se queda observando desde su ventana toda la tarde esperando a que la chica se fuera

_**Dime cuanto la amas **_

_**Yo la matare y después la empaquetare**_

-espero que te haigas despedido que esta será la ultima vez que lo ves-decía mientras se ponía su abrigo negro y tomaba un machete-lo bueno es que mi kai no te va ha extrañar porque el me ama solo a mi ^^

_**Quemare fotos de aquella chica **_

_**Me pregunto que es lo que ella estará haciendo en este momento **_

-Megurine Luka 18 años nada especial solo una cosa

-por que ha-haces esto-le dijo jadeante

-¿porque? Es muy simple luka-san por que yo lo amo y tú te pusiste en medio de mi camino

-estas loca estas obsesionada por un amor que ni te corresponde ni siquiera te conoce

-¡cállate! Tu que sabes, apenas lo conoces eres igual que las demás todas le dan molestias, por eso yo me encargo de deshacerme una por una de ellas. Créeme si no te hubieras fijado en el hubieras seguido con tu vida normal no habría pasado esto

-no puedo creer que hagas esto realmente estas desquiciada

-si es verdad estoy loca pero de amor algo que tu nunca comprenderías

-mírate en lo que te has convertido eres linda por fuera pero tu corazón esta tan podrido al igual que tu mente

-si talvez mi corazón este podrido capaz que por eso no me pesan las muertes que eh cometido ah-suspiro-lo siento pero no me queda tiempo acabemos esto de una buena vez

-por favor te lo ruego déjame ir y te juro que terminare con kaito pero por favor-luka empezó a llorar de la desesperación

-perdóname pero no puedo debes salir completamente de la vida de el-se puso detrás de ella y le coloco el machete en el cuello-y esta es la única forma-y sin mas miku le corta el cuello dejandola caer-solo recuerda que yo seré la única a la que kaito puede amar-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa cínica

_**Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo**_

_**Porque te amo demasiado, ¿lo puedes notar?**_

-si no puedo tenerte calido como es tu corazón te tendré que tener frió como el mío

_**Quiero guardarte en paquetes y **_

_**Quiero poseer una colección completa de ti**_

En la escuela había un gran alboroto causado por la presencia de policías todos los estudiantes se reunieron a ver que es lo que pasaba

-ne rin-chan que es lo que esta pasando-pregunto miku aunque sabia perfectamente que es lo que sucedía

-están interrogando a kaito-sempai

-eh? Porque lo están interrogando

-la chica con la que él salía la encontraron muerta debajo de un puente tenia muchos cortes en el cuerpo y….estaba degollada-esta vez le respondió len

-se lo merecía-dijo en voz baja

-¿dijiste algo miku?

-no nada ^^

-parece que la muerte de su novia le afecto

-además el fue el ultimo que la vio y es el principal sospechoso

-que dices rin-chan co-como que el es el principal sospechoso

-la ultima persona que estuvo con ella fue el a no ser que haiga una tercera persona él seria el culpable

-_"que fue lo que hiciste le causaste mas problemas… espera no fue mi culpa si no de ella por entrometerse"_

_**¿Por qué estas llorando?**_

_**¿Cuál es el problema? Oh… ¿es esto?**_

-perdóname mi kai descuida que pronto dejaran de culparte-miku se encontraba encerrada en su habitación-descuida cuando estés junto a mi nadie te molestara te lo prometo

_**Cariñosamente sostengo una caja de cartulina **_

_**En la que te pondré cuando estés muerto**_

Era un día frió y miku caminaba por la silenciosa calle

-ah-suspiro-si que hace frió-decía mientras se frotaba las manos-eso me recuerda que a mi kai le gusta mucho el helado ^^-de repente se le cruza un pequeño gato-mooo que bonito-se agacho para tomarlo-eres muy lindo a mi kai también le gustan los gatos-tal vez un pequeño regalo lo alegre después de tantos problemas que ha tenido-y miku se lleva el gato

_**Pondré un regalo detrás de la puerta **_

_**Una cabeza de gatito cada día para ti, que te encantan los gatos **_

-veo que te gusto mi pequeño regalo por lo sorprendido que estas-miku veía desde su ventana como kaito miraba horrorizado por la cabeza de un gato que estaba en la entrada de su casa

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que sucedió la muerte de luka los policías no encontraron nada que culpara a kaito que nunca se imagino que el asesino de su novia vivía al lado del

-que bueno que no culparon a mi kai además esas chica no murió porque nunca existió

_**Quemo fotos de aquella chica **_

_**Me pregunto si alguna vez ella existió **_

-kyaaaaa es la primera vez que mi kai me mira directamente lo sabia el me ama tanto como yo a él

_**Te amo, este cliché no me satisface **_

_**Pero me hace querer vomitar**_

-ne miku sabias?

-que cosa rin-chan

-kaito-sempai tiene nueva novia y no es len

-¿porque siempre sigues con lo mismo?

-_"porque me haces esto mi kai porque"-_y dime len-kun ¿sabes algo de ella?

-solo se que se llama meiko

-ya veo, perdónenme pero tengo unas cosas que hacer ^^

-al rato nos vemos miku-se despedía rin agitando el brazo

-claro! ^^,- _"parece que mi kai tendrá una invitada hoy, no te preocupes yo haré que no te de molestias"_

_**Yo te amare eternamente**_

_-"después de todo yo soy la única que te puede amar ¿verdad?_

FIN


End file.
